Surprise!
by blossom2014
Summary: The royal family prepare a surprise birthday party for Madeline. Can they keep her from realising what's going on before the big day?


At Royal Prep one day, just as lunch was ending, Sofia spotted prince Desmond, no doubt returning from another of his "private lunches" with Madeline.  
"Hey, Desmond, wait up." Sofia called as she caught up with him.  
"What's up, Sofia?" Desmond asked.  
"Oh, not much." Sofia smiled. "Except we're throwing a surprise party for Madeline on her birthday. Maybe you could help?"  
"Sure." Desmond nodded. "When is it?"  
"Next month." Sofia replied. "I know Maddie would really like to see you there."  
"Then count me in." Desmond chuckled.  
"Then tomorrow, you can keep her busy at lunch." Sofia instructed. "That way, we can hand out invitations without her knowing."  
"Roger." Desmond gave a thumbs-up.  
Meanwhile, Amber and James were discussing the party.  
"Let's not forget to have some jiggly-wiggly pudding made." Amber whispered.  
"And those little cookies Madeline likes." James added.  
"Hey, guys." Madeline came up behind them. "What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, nothing." James said, flustered. "Just normal, boring, everyday stuff."  
"Very smooth, James." Amber hissed.  
"Okay." Madeline shrugged. "Hadn't we better go back inside? The lunch break's almost over."  
"Of course." Amber nodded. "Come along, James."  
"Right behind you." James followed.  
Madeline looked at her siblings as they walked away. They were up to something, but what?

Madeline followed her siblings. James split off to meet with his friends, while Amber kept going. Madeline chose to follow Amber, who met up with Sofia.  
"Is everything set?" Amber whispered.  
"They sure are." Sofia nodded. "In fact, Desmond is going to distract Madeline for us while we hand out the invitations."  
"I'm sure he will." Amber smirked.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Madeline asked, having caught up with Amber.  
"Oh, nothing." Amber shrugged. "We're just talking about our next lesson will be about..."  
"I see..." Madeline said dully.  
"Speaking of which, I have just enough time to meet with Hildegard and Clio." Amber noted. "See you both later."  
As Amber walked away, Madeline turned to Sofia.  
"Okay sis, what's really going on?" She asked.  
"Nothing, Maddie." Sofia insisted. "Though I will be going to see Ruby and Jade after school."  
"Great." Madeline smiled. "I'll go with you."  
Sofia froze. She had planned to tell Ruby and Jade about the party.  
"But, um..." She mumbled. "Isn't it your turn to feed Minimus after school today?"  
"Oh right, it is." Madeline realized. "Thanks for reminding me."  
"No problem." Sofia smiled.  
After school, Sofia rushed over to Dunwitty to give Ruby and Jade their invitations.  
"Thanks, Sofia!" Jade smiled. "We'll be there!"  
"Count on it!" Ruby added.  
"Great." Sofia nodded. "I'll see you there."  
Sofia returned to the castle at the same time as Madeline, who had finished feeding Minimus.  
"Well, that was a short visit." Madeline noted.  
"Yeah, it was." Sofia nodded. "Ruby and Jade had to help Ruby's mom with something."  
"Okay then." Madeline nodded, unconvinced. "Minimus says hi, by the way."

"That's nice." Sofia smiled.  
"You want to play before dinner?" Madeline asked.  
"Thanks Maddie, but I have to go... do my homework!" Sofia rushed off.  
"Okay, time to find out what's really going on." Madeline said sternly.  
Madeline went into the throne, and found Roland and Miranda talking about something in hushed tones.  
"Hi mom, hi dad." She waved. "What are you doing?"  
"Oh, just getting things ready for the meeting of the royal guards tonight, that's all..." Roland.  
Madeline turned to see some brightly-colored objects next to Miranda's throne.  
"Are those balloons?" She asked.  
"Madeline, don't you have homework to do?" Miranda asked nervously. "Hurry upstairs and do some of it before dinner, and you can have some extra jiggly-wiggly pudding!"  
"Okay." Madeline smiled, never one to pass up extra jiggly-wiggly pudding.  
As Madeline entered the bedroom, she noticed that Sofia wasn't there.  
"Homework?" She snorted. "Yeah, right."  
Clover, who had been sleeping on the bed, woke up and hopped over.  
"Hey, princess." He yawned. "What's up?"  
"I think my family's hiding something from me." Madeline declared. "And I intend to find out what."  
"You go, princess!" Clover chuckled.  
After dinner, Madeline attempted to talk to her parents, but was stopped by Amber and James.  
"Wanna play hide and seek, Maddie?" James asked.  
"Um, I guess..." Madeline shrugged.  
"Excellent." Amber smiled. "We'll hide and you seek."  
As Madeline put her head against the wall, counting to one hundred, Amber and James dashed off to hide. Meanwhile, Sofia was discussing the party with Roland and Miranda.  
"All the invitations have been sent out." She announced.  
"Wonderful." Roland chuckled. "Now, we just need you to keep Madeline busy on the big day."  
"You can count on me." Sofia nodded.  
"We knew we could." Miranda smiled.

Madeline started her search, eventually finding Amber and James in the drawing room. As she approached, she could have sworn she heard James whisper the word "cake."  
"Found you!" She called.  
"Yes, you did." Amber nodded. "Good work, Madeline!"  
"But... why were you hiding in the same place?" Madeline asked.  
"Great minds think alike." James shrugged. "Do you want to hide now?"  
"No thanks." Madeline shook her head. "I have... something to do."  
As Madeline wandered past the kitchens, she heard Baileywick's voice.  
"Be careful, now." He said. "This cake has to be perfect."  
"Cake again?" Madeline whispered. "What's going on here?"  
The next day, at Royal prep, Desmond met with Madeline after gym class.  
"Ready for lunch?" He asked.  
"You bet." Madeline smiled.  
As they took their usual places, Madeline asked Desmond something.  
"Desmond, what would you do if your family was hiding something from you?" She inquired.  
"Well Madeline, I just would find out." Desmond answered.  
"Guess I could try that." Madeline agreed. "Thanks, Desmond."  
Meanwhile, in the lunch, Amber, James and Sofia were handing out invitations.  
"Thanks, Sofia." Vivian smiled. "When is it?"  
"This Saturday, at 1:30 sharp." Sofia answered.  
"Don't forget to bring presents!" James added.  
On the day of Madeline's birth, Sofia was waiting for her sister to awake.  
"Hey Maddie, want to go out and play?" She asked.  
"So early?" Madeline yawned.  
"The early bird catches the worm." Sofia chuckled. "Let's go deep, deep into the gardens, maybe even to the place where you had the tea party."  
"Okay." Madeline smiled.  
After the two girls left, Roland said "All clear!" and the party decor was put in motion. Streamers, balloons, and party favors were put in place, all under Baileywick's watchful eye.

At the garden, Madeline asked Sofia something.  
"Where were mom and dad this morning?" She inquired. "I didn't see them anywhere."  
"Oh, um..." Sofia stuttered. "How would you like your breakfast, Madeline? I have it right here."  
Sofia held up a basket of food.  
"Okay, what's going on?" Madeline said insistently.  
"What do you mean, Maddie?" Sofia asked innocently.  
"I know something's going on." Madeline declared. "You've all been acting strange for days now. Sofia, you're my sister. You can tell me."  
"Sorry Maddie, no can do." Sofia shook her head. "How about after we eat, we go to the village?"  
"Fine." Madeline sighed.  
After eating, they got ready to leave.  
"You go on ahead, okay?" Sofia pointed. "I have to go back and tell Baileywick something.  
"Okay, see you at the village." Madeline waved.  
Sofia real reason for returning to the castle was to see how things were going.  
"How's it looking?" She asked Amber.  
"Just fine, Sofia." Amber smiled.  
"Madeline and I are going to the village, mom." Sofia told Miranda.  
"Okay, dear." Miranda nodded. "Remember to be back in time for the party."  
"Right, mom." Sofia nodded.  
As the girls entered Dunwitty, Madeline noticed there weren't many of their friends around.  
"Where is everyone?" Madeline wondered.  
Madeline saw Ruby and Jade.  
"Hi, girls!" She waved. "want to play?"  
"Oh, sorry." Jade shrugged. "We have to... go somewhere."  
"Yeah, it's really important." Ruby added.  
"Oh, okay." Madeline sighed. "Another time then."  
"Maybe we should head back to the castle?" Sofia offered.  
"Yeah, I guess." Madeline sighed, as she and Sofia turned back in the direction of the castle.

As they returned home, Madeline noticed a lot of royal carriages outside the castle.  
"What are all those carriages doing here?" Madeline asked.  
"Oh, I think Amber's having a royal play date today." Sofia said. "Didn't I mention that?"  
"No." Madeline shrugged.  
"My mistake." Sofia smiled.  
As they entered the castle, Madeline noticed the lack of people; No parents, no siblings, no servants.  
"Where is everyone?" She asked, feeling a distinct sense of deja vu.  
"I don't know." Sofia fibbed. "Let's check the ballroom."  
As they rounded the corner, Sofia fell behind Madeline.  
"After you." She offered.  
"If you insist." Madeline shrugged.  
As Madeline pushed open the doors, there was an explosion of noise.  
"SURPRISE!" The assembled party guests yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MADELINE!"  
"Whoa!" Madeline gasped. "Wait, is this what you were all hiding from me?"  
"We didn't want to spoil the surprise." Miranda smiled. "Happy birthday, dear."  
"Thanks, everyone." Madeline beamed.  
Desmond walked over.  
"Happy birthday, Madeline." He hugged her.  
"Desmond, were you in on this too?" Madeline smirked.  
"Maybe a little." Desmond admitted. "You're not mad, are you?"  
"How can I be mad right now?" Madeline smiled. "Let's all enjoy the party!"  
It was a wonderful event, packed with all of Madeline's favorite things, like jiggly-wiggly pudding, and favorite people, such as Miss Clavel. There were presents galore, and enough cake for everyone.

After the party had ended, and the guests went home, an exhausted Madeline fell asleep, having had her best birthday yet, and wondering if the next one would be even better.

The End.


End file.
